1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rack up on to which a vehicle may be moved and from which the vehicle may be stationarily supported for frame, sub-frame and body panel straightening and aligning purposes. The rack defines an outer periphery within the boundaries of which an associated vehicle upon which straightening and aligning work is to be performed may be supported and the outer periphery of the frame includes work platforms supported therefrom for guided movement thereabout and from which swivel pull towers are supported, which pull towers are basically constructed in the manner disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,639, but modified to include a simplified pull developing structure and horizontal pull height adjusting structure.
In addition, the rack is constructed in a manner whereby the work platforms may be moved along either side margin of the rack as well as at least one end thereof with the work platforms supported from the rack and movable about the periphery thereof in a manner such that the overall length of the rack may be reduced by approximately 22 percent of the width thereof at each end about which the work platforms ar movable to thereby enable the rack to be disposed and operated within a shorter overall work space.
Still further, the invention includes pinch weld clamp and support assemblies shiftable both longitudinally and laterally of the rack and including locking structure for releasably locking the pinch weld clamp and support assemblies in adjusted positions, the pinch weld clamp and support assemblies also being readily collapsible and providing vehicle drive over capability when collapsed.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of support racks including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,583,203, 4,313,335, 4,370,882, 4,398,410, 4,592,225, 4,643,015, 4,700,599, 4,794,783, 4,932,236 and 5,027,639. However, these previously known devices do not include combinations of structure as incorporated in the instant invention.